ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackie
BlackiePhillip Spade (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:44-5:46). Time Life Entertainment. Spade says: "I was here to get Blackie."''McCoy, Dennys and Hickey, Pamela (2009). ''The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Three Disc Five, "The Long, Long, Long, Long, Etc. Goodbye" Script p. 9. CPT Holdings, Inc. is the ghost of a thief that got cursed by an Egyptian artifact, the King Todd's Treasure. The private detective Phillip Spade returned as a ghost to solve the case. The Ghostbusters end up working with Spade to get Blackie. History 40 years ago, in about the mid-1940s, Blackie was regarded as the best thief by Spade. Blackie was unafraid of the alleged curse attributed to King Todd's treasure and stole it from a city museum one night. After concealing it underground in the sewers in lower Manhattan, Blackie was killed and transmogrified by the curse into a giant monster in the motif of ancient Egypt. He was now anchored to the treasure for eternity as its guardian.Phillip Spade (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:38-14:52). Time Life Entertainment. Spade says: "It all started about 40 years ago. I had been hired to protect the King Todd exhibit on loan to the museum. They found a lot of jewels in 'ol King Todd's tomb. Cursed jewels they said."Phillip Spade (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:56-14:57). Time Life Entertainment. Spade says: "And Blackie was the best."Phillip Spade (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:06-16:10). Time Life Entertainment. Spade says: "The curse changed Blackie. He became the Guardian of King Todd's treasure." In the mid-1980s, on a Saturday, Blackie appeared again due to what he perceived as a terrestrial invasion by construction workers up above. The Ghostbusters were unable to capture Blackie and were separated by animated construction vehicles. Despite several clues left by an invisible Spade, the Ghostbusters decided to go underground without confirmation of the entity's identity. Spade followed them and saved their lives. In a second venture, while he distracted Blackie, the Ghostbusters drove the cursed treasure back to the museum. They discovered Todd's exhibit archived down in the basement. Without warning, Peter Venkman lifted the treasure himself and returned it to Todd's sarcophagus. Blackie was reverted to his normal form, now a ghost.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:43-16:50). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "All we have to do is get King Todd's treasure, return it to the sarcophagus, and the curse should be broken." He thanked Spade for saving him. Together, they peacefully dispersed. Personality In his Transmogrified form, Blackie is violent and angry due to his role as Guardian of King Todd's Treasure. Description In his Transmogrified form, Blackie is a twenty-foot black, hunch-backed monster with long arms, short legs and a head that seems to melt into its shoulders.McCoy, Dennys and Hickey, Pamela (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Three Disc Five, "The Long, Long, Long, Long, Etc. Goodbye" Script p. 2 CPT Holdings, Inc. He wears an Egyptian striped head cloth. Powers In his Transmogrified form, Blackie has shown the power to animate two vehicles by shooting beams from his fingertips. As soon as he leaves the immediate vicinity, the possession expires. The beams can also be destructive in direct combat. He also displayed the power of telekinesis by levitating and hurling rocks at the construction site near the Ghostbusters' Firehouse and super strength. Classification While no classification was found, Egon Spengler regarded the transmogrified Blackie as a new and unique spirit entity as well as an unknown spiritual manifestation.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye" (1987) (DVD ts. 03:32-03:37, 13:41-13:45). Time Life Entertainment. Trivia *On page three of Ghostbusters Issue #6, the Blackie makes a non-canon cameo at Fantastic Land as a fountain. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye" References Gallery Primary Canon Blackyhuman.png|Blacky in Human Form BlackyHumanForm02.jpg|Without his mask Blackie05.jpg|Cursed Blackie18.jpg|Changed into Guardian Blackie06.jpg|Changed into Guardian Blackie04.jpg|Manifesting to protect treasure Blackie17.jpg|Turning into smoke form Blackie09.jpg|Guardian Form Blackie10.jpg|Guardian Form Blackie11.jpg|Guardian Form Blackie12.jpg|Guardian Form Blackie13.jpg|Guardian Form Blackie14.jpg|Guardian Form Blackie15.jpg|Guardian Form Blackie16.jpg|Guardian Form Blackie21.jpg|Guardian Form Blackie19.jpg|Shooting rays of green light Blackie20.jpg|Shooting rays of green light Blackie08.jpg|Shooting rays of green light Blackie07.jpg|Curse lifted Secondary Canon BlackyIDW6.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #6 Category:RGB Characters Category:Ghosts